Trap
by Ocha1708
Summary: "Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang hubungan siswa dan guru, dan selamat bersenang – senang " Warnings: SS/HP, TeacherxStudentRelationship, Typo(s),DLDR,NOBASH!RnR


Dumbledore menatap Severus Snape yang diam – diam melirik kearah meja Gryffindor, sedangkan Hermione Granger dan Ronald Weasley menatap sahabatnya yang diam – diam melirik kearah meja guru.

"Minerva, apakah Harry sering mendapatkan detensi dengan Severus?" Bisik Dumbledore kepada kepala rumah Gryffindor.

Minerva mengangguk "Ya Albus, akhir – akhir ini Harry sering mendapatkan detensi dengan Severus"

Dumbledore mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Sudah kuduga…"

"Apa maksudmu Albus? Apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan diluar kelas?" Tanya Minerva penasaran, Albus tertawa pelan lalu kembali menatap Wakilnya itu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku pikir dia menyukai Harry, begitupun Harry" Dumbledore melirik kearah Harry yang melirik – lirik kearah Snape.

"Tapi… Bukankah hubungan guru dan murid dilarang, Albus?"

"Yang dilarang itu ketika gurunya mulai memihak saat berada dikelas, tapi aku yakin Severus tidak akan melakukan hal – hal seperti itu…" Dumbledore tersenyum – senyum senang melihat Severus yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Harry.

Minerva mengangguk paham, tiba – tiba ia tersenyum seperti mendapatkan pencerahan Merlin "Albus…" Panggil Minerva.

"Ah ya Minerva?" Minerva mulai berbisik kepada Albus.

Albus tersenyum cerah ketika mendengar penjelasan Minerva dan ia mengangguk kepada Minerva "Jadi Minerva, sekarang tolong panggilkan Miss Granger dan Mr. Weasley keruanganku" Minerva langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor, Albus pun turut berdiri dan itu sedikit membuat Snape kaget.

Albus tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Snape "Ah Severus, maafkan aku menganggumu" Snape memutar kedua matanya "Kau mau kemana, Albus?"

"Tentu saja keruanganku, Severus" Snape menyipitkan matanya.

"Dimana Minerva? Mengapa kau tidak mengajakku?" Tanya Snape heran, Albus tidak pernah absen untuk mengajak Snape keruangannya walaupun hanya sekedar mengobrol dan menawarkan minum teh dengan tetesan lemon.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak ingin menganggu kau yang daritadi sedang menatap pemandangan indah dimeja Gryffindor" Albus mengedipkan matanya pada Snape yang kini tengah menatap Dumbledore geram.

"Ah~ Hari yang indah" Ucap Dumbledore dan pergi menuju ruangannya ketika menyadari tatapan Snape kepada dirinya.

"Orang tua bodoh sialan" Umpat Snape kesal lalu mendesah kecewa ketika menyadari bahwa pemandangan indahnya sudah pergi.

"Sialan…"

* * *

Snape melangkah kearah gedung astronomi, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Ia sedikit lelah menghadapi tahun pertama yang sangat bodoh, ia sangat membenci mengajar tahun pertama. Tiba – tiba ia ingat peristiwa makan siang tadi.

(Albus tidak boleh mengetahui, aku menyukai Potter) Snape menggeram pelan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila Albus mengetahuinya.

Snape berhenti berjalan ketika menatap pemandangan indahnya sedang menatap pemandangan sekitar sekolah. Snape tersenyum lalu kembali memasang wajah dinginnya dan berjalan semakin dekat kearah Harry.

"Potter" Harry membalikan badannya dan menatap Snape kaget, Snape merasa sedikit geli dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Professor Snape" Snape melangkah kesamping Harry.

"Bagaimana jelas penglihatanmu, Potter" Ejek Snape, Harry menghela nafas dan kembali menatap pemandangan sekolahnya yang sangat indah, ditambah dengan kehadiran Snape itu membuat detik demi detik semakin berharga untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Potter?" Tanya Snape yang sedang menatap pemandangan sekitar sekolah sambil melirik kearah Harry.

"Hermione dan Ron dipanggil keruangan Dumbledore—"

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter" Koreksi Snape.

Harry mengangguk "Maaf, Professor Dumbledore sedangkan aku tidak dan mereka menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini" Jelas Harry, Snape menyipitkan matanya.

(Minerva, Granger, Weasley, diruangan Dumbledore tanpa aku dan potter?)

"Bagaimana denganmu professor, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku hanya sendirian…" Ucap Snape dingin, Harry mengangguk mungkin kehadiranku menganggunya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa pergi jika kau mau" Ucap Harry tenang berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaanya, ia mengambil tasnya namun Snape menahan tangannya.

"Maukah kau menyaksikan mata hari tenggelam bersamaku?" Tanya Snape, Harry menatap professornya itu dengan tampilan kaget. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa… professornya itu begitu… romantis.

"Apakah kau yakin, professor?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu jika aku tidak yakin" Harry meletakan kembali tasnya dan berdiri disamping Snape.

Suasana mulai hening, Harry sangat tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini.

"Aku lihat semakin hari kau dengan miss weasley semakin dekat, Potter" Ujar Snape, ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan nada cemburu saat menanyakan itu.

Harry buru – buru menggeleng dan menatap Snape "Aku gay, pak dan aku… aku menyukai orang lain" Ucap Harry dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan blush diwajahnya. Snape merasa kecewa dan sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Harry.

"Bagaimana denganmu professor, apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang disukai?" Tanya Harry memberanikan dirinya.

"Ya" Jawab Snape pelan.

"Bagaimana beruntungnya seseorang yang kau sukai professor" Harry berusaha memberikan senyum tulus, namun ia tidak berani menatap Snape.

Snape mendengus "Apakah kau mengejekku, Potter?" Tanya Snape sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia benar – benar beruntung pak. Seandainya orang yang kau maksud itu aku" Pada kalimat terakhir Harry sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya namun kalimat itu masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Snape.

Snape menatap Harry kaget "Potter, apa kau—"

_DUARR!_

Snape menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbanting, Ia dan Harry berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung Astronomi.

Harry berusaha membuka pintu namun tidak bisa, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya "_Alohomora_" Namun pintu tetap terkunci.

Giliran Snape yang mengeluarkan mantra rumit, namun tetap saja pintu tidak terbuka.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Harry, Snape memasukan tongkatnya kedalam sakunya lalu menatap Harry.

"Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan ini" Ujar Snape.

"Dumbledore" Ucap Harry dan Snape.

"Apa tujuannya?" Tanya Harry.

Tiba – tiba kertas melayang kearah mereka berdua, Snape mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_SS & HP_

_Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang hubungan __**siswa dan guru**__, dan selamat bersenang – senang _

_AD, MM, HG, RW_

Snape menggeram pelan, Harry mengambil surat dari tangan Snape dan membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

Wajah Harry memanas ketika selesai membaca, ia kembali menyerahkan kertas itu kearah Snape.

"Ah.. Aku … Aku sebaiknya kembali keatas melihat ya.. pemandangan" Ucap Harry gugup dan malu, Snape menatap Harry geli dan menahan tangannya ketika ia mencoba pergi keatas.

"Professor?"

"Jelaskan" perintah Snape.

"Professor apa—"

"Jelaskan maksudmu mengatakan 'Seandainya orang yang kau maksud itu aku'!" Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari Snape berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Potter, jelaskan kepadaku apa maksudmu atau aku akan mengambil 100 point dari—"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, KAU GIT BERMINYAK! SEKARANG KAU PUAS? KAU MAU MENGEJEKKU ORANG BODOH YANG MENYUKAIMU? KAU MAU ME—"

Teriakan Harry tertahan ketika bibir tipis nan hangat menempel dibibirnya, ia memejakan matanya ketika Snape mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Harry membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Snape menjelajahi mulutnya.

"MM" Erang Harry.

Snape melepaskan ciumannya pada Harry ketika merasakan nafas Harry yang memendek dan tersenyum bangga melihat bibir bengkak Harry.

"Pro… Professor?" Snape melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Harry.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengejekmu atau mengataimu ketika aku memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu, kau bodoh" Harry membulatkan matanya, dan Snape mengecup pelan bibir Harry.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _brat_" Ucap Snape tulus, Harry tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Snape.

Snape menghirup aroma mint dari tubuh Harry, dan Harry menemukan bahwa Snape beraroma rempah – rempah yang sangat menenangkan.

"Kupikir sebentar lagi matahari akan mulai tenggelam" Ucap Snape lalu menggendong Harry lalu berjalan keatas untuk melihat matahari tenggelam.

"Aku bisa berjalan tau" Ucap Harry pura – pura kesal, namun ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Tapi cara ini begitu menyenangkan, bukan?" Sekarang wajah Harry kembali memerah. Snape tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Harry.

Snape menurunkan Harry dan memeluknya dari belakang, Harry memejamkan matanya lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka matanya mengagumi pemandang indah sekolahnya.

"Sungguh pemandangan yang indah" Gumam Harry.

Snape mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Harry dan berbisik "Tapi kau yang paling indah…" Lagi – lagi wajah Harry memerah, dan Snape tersenyum melihat betapa mudah kekasihnya itu dibuat memerah.

Suasana hening, mereka berdua hanya menikmati kehadiran dan kehangatan yang diberikan pasangan mereka.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, dan burung – burung mulai berterbangan.

Harry merasakan hatinya hangat, begitupun Snape.

"Severus" Snape merasa aliran darah didalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya merasa begitu geli namun hangat ketika Harry memanggilnya menggunakan nama pertamanya.

"Ya Harry?" Snape mencium leher Harry pelan.

"Dapatkah aku menginap di perempatmu malam ini?" Tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja, dan kupikir kita bisa merayakan hari jadi kita sekarang diperempatku" Ucap Snape ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Snape menggenggam tangan Harry dan melangakah bersamanya menuju perempatnya. Diam – diam Snape berterimakasih kepada Albus Dumbledore yang telah merencanakan semua ini

* * *

Paginya, Snape dan Harry terlambat bangun untuk makan pagi namun ia dan Harry tetap makan di Aula. Mata Dumbledore berbinar ketika menyaksikan Snape yang baru duduk disampingnya dengan suasana bahagia.

"Selamat pagi Severus, aku tidak tau kau bisa terlambat seperti ini" Goda Dumbledore, Snape mengerang lalu menatap Dumbledore.

"Pagi Albus, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu, Minerva, Granger, dan Weasley" Mata Dumbledore semakin berbinar.

"Jadi kalian…" Snape mengambaikan ucapan Dumbledore dan meminum kopinya sambil menatap Harry yang kini sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama teman – temannya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Albus…" Panggil Minerva._

"_Ah ya Minerva?" Minerva mulai berbisik kepada Albus._

"_Aku mempunyai rencana, bagaimana jika kita kunci Severus dan Harry diruangan yang sama, kita bisa meminta bantuan Miss Granger dan Mr Weasley untuk itu lalu kita paksa mereka untuk mengakui perasaan mereka masing – masing"_

_Albus tersenyum cerah ketika mendengar penjelasan Minerva dan ia mengangguk kepada Minerva "Jadi Minerva, sekarang tolong panggilkan Miss Granger dan Mr Weasley keruanganku" Minerva langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor._

"_Miss Granger" Panggil Minerva, Hermione berdiri lalu mendekat kearah Minerva._

"_Ya professor?"_

"_Bisakah kau dan Mr. Weasley keruangan kepala sekolah bersamaku dan suruh Mr Potter kegedung astronomi?" Pinta Minerva, Hermione tersenyum menyadari apa yang kepala rumahnya maksud._

_Ia mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Harry dan Ron yang bingung "Ron, Professor McGonagall menyuruh kita untuk keruangan kepala sekolah" Ron beridiri dan mengambil tasnya._

"_Bagaimana dengan aku?" Tanya Harry._

_Hermione tersenyum "Kau bisa tunggu kami digedung astronomi Harry, aku dan Ron akan menyusul dan member tahu apa yang Kepala Sekolah bicarakan" Hermione melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan bersama Ron dan Minerva menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Harry menghela nafas dan kembali melirik Snape yang tengah berbicara dengan Dumbledore, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung astronomi sesuai perintah sahabatnya._

_oOo_

"_Jadi Professor ingin menjebak Harry dan Professor Snape" Ucap Hermione lalu mengangguk dan Ron ikut mengangguk._

"_Miss Granger, tolong kirimkan ini kegedung astronomi bersama Mr. Weasley sedangan Minerva ayo ikut aku untuk memantra pintu astronomi" Hermione dan Ron mengangguk, sedangkan Minerva dan Dumbledore pergi kegedung astronomi._

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Diam – diam Dumbledore mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Minerva dan dua murid dimeja Gryffindor menandakan bahwa rencana mereka telah berhasil.

Snape dan Harry sudah mulai meninggalkan aula untuk menikmati hari cerah dengan berjalan didanau bersama – sama.

**END**


End file.
